Tell Me You Love Me
by AnneAquila
Summary: Fluttershy has a crush on Pinkie Pie, but doesn't know how to tell her how she feels. Pinkie has been asked to host the Winter Masquerade Dance, but the budget isn't enough to cover her plans. Twilight gives Pinkie the amazingly terrible idea of holding a kissing booth, setting a whole crazy wheel of unforeseen chaos into motion. Yikes!


**A/N: **This was meant to be a prompt fill, before it spiraled out of control.

One word:** Flutterpie.**

* * *

**Tell Me You Love Me**

**By: Aquila**

**Character Focus:** Fluttershy

**Relationship**: Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

**Prompt:** Fluttershy has a crush on Pinkie Pie, but doesn't know how to tell her how she feels. Pinkie has been asked to host the Winter Masquerade Dance, but the budget isn't enough to cover her plans. Twilight gives Pinkie the amazing (TERRIBLE!) idea of holding a kissing booth. Fluttershy's jealous. Really jealous.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strange Happenings**

**(AKA Pinkie did NOT explode anything)**

'Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie to the Principal's Office!'

Rainbow started from her giddy daydreams of soccer pitches and Wonderbolt games, spitting out a wad of peppermint gum in surprise.

'Yo, Pinks - what the hell did you do now?'

Pinkie looked genuinely confused.

'I don't know!'

'Blow up the chemistry lab again?'

'Don't yer think we woulda _heard_ that?' AJ mumbled sarcastically.

'HEY! Silent explosions are a thing, you know?!'

'_Yeah right_.'

'Hey Pinkie,' Twilight interrupted the fight before it could go any further. 'Do you want me to come with you?'

'Awww, that's OK Twilight. It's probably just something trivial. I haven't exploded anything in ages!'

Pinkie grabbed the rest of her books and stuffed them haphazardly into her bulging satchel, loose leaves of paper falling free as she dashed out the door.

Twilight grabbed the floating sheets, trying not to blush under the scrutinizing gaze of her study hall teacher. Rainbow snickered.

The bell rang, ending her misery.

'What d'ya think happened to Pinks, Twi?'

'I don't know Rainbow. I wish I could've gone to find out.'

'Well, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Pinkie stopped pranking 2 years ago, and she hasn't blown up anything in the past 6 weeks. Trust me, I've been counting. Maybe it's about grades.'

Twilight bubbled with worry. She shuffled through the sheets distractedly - math sums, geography assignment, a heavily graphitized birthday calendar, shopping lists, a newspaper cutting on treacle flapjacks and…

Twilight gasped in surprise.

AJ leaned over her shoulder.

'Wow, I didn't know Pinkie could paint!'

The page was well-worn cartridge paper. It bore a softly stylized portrait of a boy with chocolate brown curls and a golden wheat tan. He wore a dark green T-shirt and beige cargo shorts with a red neckerchief, a large party hat rammed on top of his unruly locks. In his hands were an accordion and what looked like a rubber chicken. His dark emerald eyes gleamed with mischief, his features caught in an expression of rapturous delight.

Rainbow elbowed her side.

'Do you know that guy? I haven't seen him anywhere.'

Twilight shook her head. She gently slipped the painting in between her calculus homework as she moved along with the general exodus of students heading towards the cafeteria.

It did seem strange though. Pinkie was the textbook definition of an extrovert, the type to make hundreds of friends with just a flippant smile and a bad joke. The life and soul of a party, she knew seemingly everyone. It made sense that Pinkie had friends and acquaintances they didn't know, but it was rare that she didn't tell them anyway. Like, this was the girl who had given them an inch by inch description of a man she had spoken to for 2 minutes in a train. Said description included estimated body mass index, hip-to-waist ratio, nose type, blood type (How?) as well as the presence of a hairy mole on the big toe of his left foot. Also scattered through the sudden torrent of information was the name of his wife, the make of his car, his academic average in 12th grade and the exact location of some unpronounceable island in Indonesia that he had visited a couple weeks ago on vacation. Let's just say that the FBI would've been proud.

Not to mention that this guy looked like he had a special place in Pinkie's heart - she'd painted a picture of him! So why on earth didn't they know who he was?

* * *

**A/N:** A Bit for your thoughts? Read and review! Can anyone guess who Pinkie has drawn? (C'mon guys, this is way too easy...)


End file.
